


The Algorithm

by Kenarrepoere



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenarrepoere/pseuds/Kenarrepoere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Algorithm scene in the Social Network should have been!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Algorithm

**Author's Note:**

> This little comic is based on the movie the Social Network by Sorkin and Fincher.

[](http://s1161.photobucket.com/albums/q516/Kenarrepoere/?action=view&current=MarkandWardocomicnew.jpg)


End file.
